


Solangelo in Hogwarts

by Ziaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Solangelo as teachers, Solangelo is aged up, guyXguy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziaine/pseuds/Ziaine
Summary: Solangelo as teachers in Hogwarts because 'Why is there none?!"----Dear Demigods, I have brought you to a train which will bring you to a certain school where mortals with magical ability are taught. If you wish to know more about said school you can ask the director who already knows all about you and your heritage. Both of you will work at this school which name is 'Hogwarts'. Any sort of reason for said quest is not your concern either. I hope to see progression. Furthermore, you shall keep your identity as a demigod and everything else concerning with it a secret. There is a certain someone who might use some of your kind against you and us.PS: You can not decline.-Hera





	1. Prologue; Will

Will opens his eyes slowly. The last thing he remembers was his date with Nico at McDonald's (much to his dismay) before everything went dark. Now, by looking around he appears to be in a train cabin and considering the view from the window it is moving. Lazily, he sits up. Next to him was Nico, asleep. Trying to not ruffle through his hair because of his absolute cuteness (this little adorable ball of death) he looks around again. On his other side is a note but before he can pick it up, Nico starts moving and Will immediately starts looking at him.

Just like him, Nico sits up slowly with his eyes closed. He yawns before rubbing his eyes. Adorable. He is so adorable! Then he looks around, his eyes still half closed, before dropping his head on Will's shoulder while muttering a slurred "G'night". Needless to say, Will is probably smiling brightly. And blushing. Yes, probably blushing. Stupid Nico.

"Nico?", Will says, trying to shake him awake gently (he can be pretty scary in the morning). After a few seconds, Nico lifts his head to look at him. He stares at Will for a few seconds before his eyes widen in shock and he scrambles backwards, blushing big time. Will chuckles a bit by that. Nico is so cute when he blushes.

"Good morning, death boy", Will says with a grin. Nico blinks before sitting himself next to Will trying to look cool. What a stupid dork. His stupid dork. "What?", Nico asks, snapping Will out of his thoughts. "Huh?", Will simply lets out confused by the way Nico looks at him weirdly. "You suddenly turned red and smiled weirdly", Nico states while giving him the look. Crap. Stupid Will. Really stupid Will. Why does he always has to show his thoughts openly like an open book? Will shrugs trying to take it cool. "You sound like you don't like me smiling", he says with a grin. "Of course I don't. It's annoying", Nico responds rolling his eyes but his smirk shows his true feelings. And with that Will's eyes hush to Nico's hand. "Will?", Nico asks again making Will look at him. Not now Will. Keep your hands on yourself. Don't make Nico feel embarrassed (it appears that Nico isn't really used to PDA so he still feels a bit uncomfortable with showing his affection openly).

"Yeah?", he asks back, trying to sound normal. It worked. In his mind Will claps himself on his shoulder. "Where are we?", Nico asks the smile having disappeared and a serious expression now in its place. Immediately Will turns serious as well. Well, as serious as you can be when somewhere deep in your mind someone says how adorable the cute son of death is when he is serious. Hopefully, Will isn't grinning again.

"Good question. I don't remember a thing. You didn't shadow travel us, right?", Will says his eyes narrowing by his question. Nico pouts (he is adorable when he does). "Of course I didn't. You told me not. Do you really think I would do something that you strictly forbid me to do?", Nico questions raising an eyebrow. Will simply gives him the look to which Nico rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay I get it. But I really didn't, alright?", Nico answers looking Will in the eyes (Will could lose himself in them for hours). Will nods showing him that he believes him. Nico never really lies to Will. He says he would feel bad if he does because Will (after him) is apparently to honest for his own good. He couldn't really argue against that though. Suddenly, and for no real reason, the note comes to his mind. After turning around he picks it up. But before he can read it Nico steals it from his hands. Will stares at him wanting to see any sort of reaction.

The more Nico read (considering he did rather well the note was probably in old greek) the more he frowned. Not a good sign. After finishing the letter he practically slaps it into my hands before grabbing his sword (which Will totally noticed before and totally understands why it was there even though Nico left without it) and glares upwards. "I will kill this stupid bitch!", he whisper-yells and Will immediately gets that Nico must be furious. He doesn't curse very often. Also, Will certainly doesn't think Nico is cool then he does. Definitely not. Anyway, curiously Will picks up the note and it appears he was right. It is in old greek.

_Dear Demigods, I have brought you to a train which will bring you to a certain school where mortals with magical ability are thought. If you wish to know more about said school you can ask the director who already knows all about you and your heritage. Both of you will work at this school which name is 'Hogwarts'. Any sort of reason for said quest is not your concern either. I hope to see progression. Furthermore, you shall keep your identity as a demigod and everything else concerning with it a secret. There is a certain someone who might use some of your kind against you and us._

_PS: You can not decline._

_-Hera_

In that moment Will understood why Nico got as angry as he is. Still regardless how true he is about Hera he should stop cursing her aloud. Time to say something positive! "Calm down Nico. Cursing that bi- uh, her, won't do you any good. And I mean, at least we're in this together. Not like how it was with Annabeth and Percy. Just think of it as...vacation...while working...yeah", Will talks, hoping he doesn't sound that stupid... Who is he even trying to convince? "But...", Nico mutters. "No buts! Now sit down, cheer up and hold my hand death breath! Doctor's orders!", Will orders. Nico stares at him conflicted until he sighs, probably understanding that nothing of their situation will change. He drops down and takes Will's hand in his. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Excuse me?"

Immediately Will and Nico's eyes dart to the now open door where two boys and a girl are standing.

"We were somewhat kicked out so could we sit here?"


	2. Prologue; Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico stares at the three kids in front of him with caution. The fact that they were kicked out was something that Nico disliked. They are probably trouble. He actually wanted to tell them to 'suck it up and leave them alone' but Will answers quicker. "Sure!", he says, his smile almost blinding. Nico sighs (no one could resist that smile), putting his hands into the pocket of his jacket.

Nico stares at the three kids in front of him with caution. The fact that they were kicked out was something that Nico disliked. They are probably trouble. He actually wanted to tell them to 'suck it up and leave them alone' but Will answers quicker. "Sure!", he says, his smile almost blinding. Nico sighs (no one could resist that smile), putting his hands into the pocket of his jacket.

Hopefully they didn't see him holding Will's hand. Immediately Nico feels guilty for thinking like that. Whenever he does, he feels like he is treating his relationship with Will as something shameful. And that's the last way Nico wants to treat his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Even though they are already together for 3 years (Nico still can't believe that they are in a relationship for that long) Nico just can't get used to this word. He never expected to find someone who would love him and would always be with him...alive. Of course, after Jason, he got many friends. But an actual love interest? Not something Nico thought to find. Not like he is complaining. He just thought Aphrodite would hate him so much that she would make his love life the most horrible one can think of.

Anyway, Nico looks at the three who have seated themselves in front of Will and him (there was an awkward silence). Red head, bushy-brows and a mini Percy with glasses was how Nico found himself describing them. All three of them are looking at him. Well almost all of them. Bushy McBush is staring at Will with a slight blush. If Nico is going to work as a teacher and she is going to be his student he is so going to give her a hard time. And for the record, he isn't jealous. If you compare it with Will's jealousy than Nico is certainly not jealous.

"So", Will breaks the silence (either he hates silence or loves his own voice too much, the latter certainly would make sense. But it is only a bit attractive, alright?), "your names?" Mini Percy opens his mouth to speak but before even one sound can leave it Bushy McBush interrupts him. Nico starts to like her less and less and he didn't even like her at the beginning. "Hermione Granger! By the way, you have an american accent. You aren't from here, right? And your name?", Hermione rambles completely ignoring her two friends who just continue to stare at Nico. Will smiles at her eagerness. Why does Will have to be so oblivious at times like these? And he says that Nico is oblivious. Stupid Will. "Yes, we are from America. My name is Will and this is Nico", he introduces them both, showing Nico a bright smile. "Ah", she mutters not sounding that excited anymore. She opens her mouth again but Will interrupts her. "And you two?", he asks the other two kids. Ha, suck that Bushy Brows!

Hermione looks down disappointed. "I am Ron Weasley", the red introduces himself. He looks somewhat nervous. "And I am Harry Potter", mini Percy introduces himself as well. Both of them are looking at Nico intently, almost as if expecting some sort of reaction. Confused, Nico simply glares at them hoping that it would do it. While the red head bugs a bit backwards (nice Nico!) Harry narrows his eyes. "Why are you not in your uniform?", Harry questions, glaring at Nico. "Huh?", Will lets out, looking confused. Nico just stares them up and down. These uniforms are seriously weird. "We're not going there as a student that's why", Nico explains knowing that he should lead right now considering how bad Will is at these sort of conversations. By that explanation all three of them look at Will and him surprised. "But you look like you in your last year. Furthermore if you are not students when why would you even go to Hogwarts?", Hermione asks confused while Will is trying his best not to laugh at the word 'Hogwarts'. What a dork. "To work there, it is as simple as that", Nico responds, slowly starting to get annoyed by them (especially the one who has a crush on Will). "Work? As if you would work at Hogwarts! You are way too young!", Harry complains, surprise showing in his eyes.

Suddenly the train comes to a halt. "We're here!", Ron and Will say at the same time. How childish. Immediately, Nico sits up and opens the door. Then he glances at Will, signaling him to move. He didn't like this interrogation. Not at all. Will sits up before giving brief goodbyes and follows him. "What's wrong?", Will asks after catching up to him. Both of them are currently walking out of the train. "Well...", Nico starts but is interrupt by Will's giggle which is starting to become a suppressed laughter. He looks in front of him where now stands an old man who couldn't look more cliché.

"You must be Mister di Angelo and Mister Solace I shall take?"


	3. Hogwarts; Will

In front of Will is the most clichéd mage guy in all of clichéd history. Needless to say, Will is trying his best not to laugh out aloud and look like a complete idiot.

"You must be Mister di Angelo and Mister Solace I shall take?"

Will can't deny that he clearly notices many eyes on them. That old man must be someone important. He reminds Will a bit of Chiron. "That's right, sir", Nico answers with a short nod. The old man's eyes widen before smiling. It reminded Will of Chiron's smile, warm and safe. "Please, just call me Albus. There is no need for formalities. Now now, please follow me. I shall explain everything to you in my office", Albus explains(Will feels a bit uncomfortable calling someone old and wise just by his given name).

"Professor Dumbledore?", a voice which Will identifies as Harry's sounds from behind them. He pushes Nico to the side so that he almost falls in Will's arms and (while he is certainly not complaining) he can't help but wonder why Harry appears to be so hostile towards his adorable boyfriend. 

"What are you, the director, doing here, Professor?", Harry asks surprised. The director? No wonder that so many people are staring at them like Zeus wearing a unicorn pajama (we're actually not supposed to talk about that so shush. Will didn't say anything).

"Oh, well hello Harry. I am here to welcome our two new teachers who will from now on work at Hogwarts", Albus explains to him (calling him like that makes him feel as uncomfortable as calling Zeus 'Sparky' out of accident...Zeus isn't a big fan of said nickname by the way). Harry looks at us as if he just heard Santa actually does exist (something Will waits for every single day to hear) once he hears the news. "So you two are really teachers?", he says to Nico and him shocked. "No we're just tourists. Any idea where the dam snack bar is?", Nico responds sarcastically. Harry ignores Nico's sarcasm (Will's second favorite language after Italian) and tries to proceed his new found information.

"But you...you are...", he mutters intelligently. "Anyway, Albus? We should go", Nico says, showing Harry a small smirk when he calls the man by his given name. What a cute adorable asshole. No wonder Will loves him.

Albus gives Harry a small smile before starting to walk off, waiting for them to follow him. While following Dumbledore Will can't help but notice the big amount of stares by the many students leaving the train. Will doesn't really know how to think of this. Differently from his father, Will is not one who likes to be in the center of attention. He glances at Nico who walks proudly, not caring much about the glances. Nico isn't shy like Will. Yes, shy. A trait one would usually not associate with him considering his easy-going and open behavior. That's why Will is rather worried about his apparently new role as a teacher. Being one means big responsibility and despite being Head Counselor for a rather long time he still isn't used to shoulder said.

Suddenly at the end of the train station Albus comes to an halt. He turns around and looks at us amused while taking out a...wand (they even use wands?). "Very well. I hope you both will enjoy your first time apparating", he says and puts his hands on one of pur shoulders each. Will is confused. What the Hades does 'apparating' mean? And then everything was spinning.

.......

Will blinks. For one moment he is at a train station and now? Now he is in old office of some sort. Will also notes that he doesn't really feel sick like how he feels after shadow travelling (though for Will it is apparently worse than for others, probably because he is the son of Apollo). "Where are we?", Will asks completely at awe.

"At my office Mister Solace", Albus states and sits down. Then he motions them to do the same. Both of them do. "I heard you two arrived in a rather...abrupt manner. How much do you two know?", Albus says with a serious expression (Will is trying his best not to make a stupid inside joke which probably only he would understand to ease the mood). "We were...busy but then we were just teleported into the cabin. There was a note where we were notified that we have to work as teachers at this school without any possibility to refuse. We also weren't told why so", Nico explains trying to avoid the word date and Hera. 

Albus looks at them shocked, surprised by Nico's answer. "In other words, you were forced to do something in a whole other country without knowing the reason why?", he sums up, looking at them with wide eyes. "Yep. It's a normal thing from where we are from. At least we are together though. That's more on the unusual side", Will states with a forced chuckle. He wouldn't know what to do if Nico were to suddenly disappear. He doubts the Camp would've liked to experience another Annabeth (in fact he might have been even worse). Nico nods, also looking quite relieved that Will is with him.

"I see, then it is not my place to talk. Though I see it as necessary to tell you that, considering Chiron is an old friend of mine, I know exactly what you are. If there are any problems or concerns you might have you are always free to come talk to me", Albus says giving them a gentle smile. Both, Nico and Will, aren't surprised that the old man knows that they are demigods. Maybe it is because of his wise aura? Nevertheless, it doesn't surprise Will that Chiron and Albus are old friends as well. They are after all very similar.

Both of them nod. "Alright then", Albus shows them a kind smile, "As much as I would like to keep this lovely conversation up we have to talk about business. Considering this is a school which teaches magic, having teachers who can not use said would be quite the inconvenience. Luckily, not a long time ago we were able to create a potion which gives muggles, oh excuse me, that is what we call the non magicians. Anyway, it is supposed to give muggles the ability to use magic. It is only a prototype and the succeed rate alone is pretty low but I believe that, considering the blood flowing through your veins, it might be more compatible with the both of you".

Then Albus moves his wand and two dark violet potions (the color reminds Will of the Hecate cabin) appear on his desk. Nico doesn't hesitate to take the potion, completely different from Will who does not like the idea of drinking a strange, unfinished and probably dangerous potion. He is just different from his way to reckless boyfriend. Nevertheless, he gobbles the drink down, not wanting to look like a total wimp in front of his (way to cool) boyfriend. 

Will notices no change. How exciting.

"Now to test it", Albus mutters and hands Nico his wand. It surprisingly suits him, looking rather natural on him. Nico looks at Albus confused, not knowing what to do. "Just swing it down", Albus says encouragingly. Nico does so. Suddenly Will can feel a cold breeze, making him shiver. Considering the proud smile Albus is showing Nico he is sure that that means the potion worked. "Mr. di Angelo? May I ask you to hand Mr. solace the wand now?", Albus asks and gives Will the wand casually (which is sorta annoying because Nico usually never treats stuff which isn't his own with care. You will be missed Mr. Pengu, rest in peace).

Nervous, Will swings the weird wand down awaiting the cold breeze but...nothing of that sort happens. Maybe a warm breeze? Will isn't picky. But no. No breeze. And once Will looks at Albus who just gives a forced smile he realizes that it didn't work. Of course it didn't. Silent, Will gives Albus the wand back, looking downwards. Why does it always end up like this? Will cherishes his boyfriend more than anything, after all he is pretty much awesome! But that's the problem. Because Nico is so strong will feels weak. When it comes to fighting Nico would always protect him. Apollo children are after all, usually never really good at fighting and if they are, the only if it is fighting from a distant). Will hoped that that would be his chance to fight alongside Nico, that he could be the one who would protect him for once. But of course not. 

He already knows how weak he is, he doesn't want to look even weaker!

Will snaps out of his (way to depressing) thought process once he feels his boyfriend's hand on his own. Despite Nico being rather cold ( he always is) Will feels warmer. Whenever Nico touches him he feels warmer, safer and calmer. Everything looks brighter. Will loves it. Only Nico is able to make him feel like this. He hopes Nico feels the same way whenever they touch. Will smiles at his significant other, his thoughts already forgotten. At least Nico is with him. That's all that counts. 

"Very well then", Will's eyes dart to Albus, "Considering Mr. Solace's incapability to use magic he shall teach a class which is not in need of using magic. Do you have something in mind Mr.Solace?"

"Medi-!"

"No."

Will looks at his boyfriend and pouts. Then he tries to use his (after Jason and Nico pretty effective) puppy eyes. "N-No", Nico repeats, avoiding his eyes. 

"Tsk."

There goes his last hope. He sighs. "Then poetry", he responds which makes Nico look at him as if he accidentally got a way too rare card in mythomagic (Nico is still bugging him to give it to him). "Poetry? Why not...I dunno Archery?!", Nico suggest with a pointed gaze. Will decides to not ask why Nico didn't include music (his musical talent isn't really something Will can say he is proud of). "Remember the last time I teached the newbies?", Will asks, raising an eyebrow. Nico blinks before thinking about the accident where he almost killed Percy (to which we all agree on, was the arrows fault) and the time he almost ended up making Jason a woman (Will doesn't even want to know what would have happened if the arrow would have actually hit). With a blank stare Nico repeats "Poetry" and Will guesses it is decided. "Poetry it is then", Albus states with a nod before looking at Nico. 

"Mr. di Angelo? You have the ability to decline but we are currently in need of a teacher for 'Defends against the Dark Arts'. Would you be interested?", Albus asks. "Yeah sure, why not", Nico answers with a shrug. Sometimes Nico can be really too carefree. 

"I see. Well then, it is deci-".

"Actually, Mr. Albus, may I make a request?", Will interrupts the old man. Said simply smiles, telling Will silently that he can. "Does this place have some sort of infirmary? If yes, might I help out there in my free time?", Will asks nervous. He always loved working at the infirmary. It always helped him to calm down and organize his thoughts. The man nods, looking somewhat proud. "Don't overestimate yourself Sunshine", Nico says with a smirk. "Oh, shut up Death Boy", will responds with a playful glare, happy to notice that Nico actually seems slightly worried despite acting as if he is not. What a dork.

"Very well then, I suppose it is time to introduce our two new teachers then", Albus says, making both of the say "Huh?" before everything goes spinning again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last prewritten chapter. Upload times will now take longer


	5. About Updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this through before commenting^^

Please read this entire thing before commenting. Thanks^^

So I've decided to stop ignoring how popular this book became. Many of you are wanting me to upload more chapters and stuff and I decided to explain just why I currently don't:

I've read the books 6 years ago, forgot most of it and can't bother to read them again to write this book.

Why? Let me explain. J.K Rowling is a world building genius. But that's it. I have legit no character in the entire Harry Potter universe I actually like. Either I don't care about them, they annoy me, or I even down right hate them. Most of them, I don't even remember anymore because they were just so bland ( and I'm usually incredible good at remembering characters). Like Pansy and Blaise? Only remember them because I've started reading HP fanfictions recently. And the thing is, characters like Harry or Draco as an example, suddenly became likeable characters when in fanfictions. J.K Rowling has interesting characters she just can't write them.  
Now to the second aspect: the HP books are tedious to read. And no, this isn't because they are long, it's because J.K Rowling loves to describe every unnecessary thing for world building. Don't get me wrong, I actually think that's incredible positive! But only if done in a separate book. Otherwise it just disrupts the reading/story flow. Ask me to read any Rick Rioardan book again and I will, why? Because Rick Rioardan's book are, despite their length, incredible easy reads. I have no idea how he does that but he deserves uppermost respect for that.   
Regardless I just want to make something clear: I do not think J.K Rowling is in any way a bad writer nor do I hate her books. They just aren't enjoyable to read. The only reason I read through the books is because I adore the world and was invested in the story, but because of it's tedious writing style and her incredible bland character writing it was more of me forcing myself through the books rather than enjoying them.

So how would it be possible to me to update?

Honestly I wrote this book because I was bored. If I would have known how much you guys would like it I would have never uploaded it.   
Again, I can't see myself forcing me to read the books just for the sake of this fanfiction. But that doesn't mean that I don not enjoy writing this story! In fact this fanfiction is one of the fanfictions I enjoy writing the most.  
But what can we do so I will continue writing?   
That's based on you guys. 

If you are willing to summarize the plot and important plot scenes for me I could continue writing the story. If you were willing to summarize and describe characters to me I could add them. And most importantly don't be furious if I make mistakes regarding the story considering I completely forgot that the 'Teleportation' Spell is called Apparation or that it's feeling like spinning and stuff. Just kinda explain that stuff so I can correct that stuff but don't get frustrated or anything.   
I know this sounds like I am forcing this on you guys but the fact is: I don't care whether to continue this fanfiction or not. Only do this if you want me to continue. Otherwise I probably won't. Let's just call this a group project, guys!

Now here are some infos/ question:  
-The story plays when the things with Mrs. Umbridge happen.  
-I've started reading some Drarry FanFics and have come to like like this particular ship. Please tell me if you want them to get together or become friends.   
-If you have any specific side character ship tell me and I might do them. But again for that I need good descriptions of the characters itself first.

More information might be added later.

I hope this gives you a basic understanding as to what would make me upload again. I'm sorry for disappointing you. Again, if I had known how many of you would come to like this story I wouldn't have updated it at all.


	6. Two New Teachers; Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect that eh?

Again, Nico finds himself at a completely different place and needless to say, it is starting to annoy him.

"Welcome and welcome back, new and old students. Considering the tables are as full as ever, filled with excited chatter I shall take that every new student has been sorted into their respective houses, yes?" Dumbledore states, making everyone turn quiet and while some are now staring at their respective headmaster most of them are staring at them, wither with awe or curiosity. Great.

"Before I can give you my best regards for this new year I will have to introduce a few new colleagues who will be working for Hogwarts starting today. First of all, we have a visitor from the Ministry of magic. Miss Umbridge will observe the teachers to ensure that they are truly classified to do their occupation. Furthermore, the Ministry of magic also wants to see if the school follows the regular rules. In other words, it is just a normal security check. Now please welcome Miss umbridge."

Clapping follows.

Nico takes a closer look at the woman and realizes that a person who has a worse fashion sense than his boyfriend does in fact exist. And Nico swears he once saw Will wear sandals with socks. Regardless, the woman, Miss Umbrella or something, is staring at Nico with such a look of suspicion that it would put the stares the Stolls' receive to shame. She doesn't look happy at all. That in contrast makes Nico happy.

"And I am sure most of you are quite curious about the other two people who are standing here next to me. Despite their youth these two will be our two new teachers. Everyone please welcome Professor Solace. He shall teach you Poetry. Now I am sure that some of you might be confused or even see said subject as, I suppose rubbish might be the right word, but I assure you that the subject has been chosen with great care. Poetry's greatest point is reading behind the lies and trying to search the greatness within. It should help you see the important things in a big picture. It certainly will change your perspective and the way you perceive things. And just when is such a thing ever unnecessary or bad? I am most certain that a lot of you, my dear students, will profit from our new subject. Now once again, please welcome our new teacher Professor Solace."

Once again, loud clapping ensures though Nico doubts Will even notices considering how tense he is. Honestly Albus is quite amazing. He made up this complete speech from scratch. It's basically just complete rubbish but said in a way that it sounds completely logical and believable. 

Nico stares at the crowd. Despite their clapping most look either shocked, surprised or just downright confused. It's actually kinda amusing. Then he stares at Miss Umbrella who gives his boyfriend a disapproving look. Immediately Nico feels a wave of annoyance washing over him. If she dares to say one wrong thing to his boyfriend he'll ensure to make her time a living hell. Then he blinks. Piper is right. He really gets overprotective. 

"Now to our second guest. Everyone, please welcome our new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor di Angelo." Albus introduces him and Nico can sorta understand now why Will is so tense. Professor di Angelo. Certainly a title sounding like much responsibility. 

The clapping is definitely quieter now. In fact Nico isn't sure if one can call their poor excuse of making some sort of approving noise (which are just gasps) clapping. Well, clearly Will is going to be the popular one of the two. Miss Umbrella has come to change her disapproving look to a well-known glare as well. Charming (he's sarcastic here, just to avoid any misunderstandings, cause she's definitely everything but and he's just going to shut up now, so yeah). 

"Now is there anything you three wish to tell the students?" Albus asks with an encouraging smile while staring at Will. He probably noticed just how tense he was. Will seems to notice as well because he opens his mouth but the only words that can come out is an interrupted 'Yes' before he is interrupted by Miss Bad-Fashion-Sense. 

"Yes, thank you very much. I hope that we will understand each other greatly and have a good time each other. While I cannot understand just why you brought two seemingly unprofessional youngsters as teachers, especially choosing one of them over me when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I-."

"Yes thank you very much Albus, I'd love to say something!" Nico says loudly with a smug expression on his face. She dares to insult him and his boyfriend? Come on, she's basically asking for it. "Excuse me Mr di Angelo, I wasn't yet fini-" Miss Umbrella looks annoyed, maybe even angry despite showing a big smile. It makes Nico feels even more smug. "I apologize Miss Umbrella or whatever your name is, but I don't see the reason to listen to a speech made to make us two look like two dumb idiots. I prefer my IQ as high as it is thank you very much. Now before you make everyone here amazed by your stupidity and love for prejudice I would just like to say that I can assure you that just from the way you seem to love your own voice I am probably the better fit for teaching than you are. Now to the students, please ensure that all mean gossip regarding  Miss Umbrella will happen in my class. Thank you very much." He ends his speech and is met with absolute silence. Regardless to say, Nico is proud of that one. Maybe someone should qoute it. Miss Umbrella's face turns from shocked to furious and Nico decides this is the best day he ever had (excluding the time Will confessed or when they had their first date or everything with Will really). She opens her mouth to probably say some ugly words but is once again interrupted. This time though, from the loud laughing of his boyfriend who's everyones focus now. It's clear from his red face and his gasps that he is trying his best to stop. Yet the students start laughing as well. And Nico? He thinks this actually might turn out quite alright.


	7. "I am glad";Will

Will honestly loves his boyfriend. Seeing him pushing Ms Mean Woman down like that reminded Will how much he loves his boyfriend's attitude. 

It took some time until everybody stopped laughing especially because Ms Umbrella Lady turned seriously red which made Will laugh even harder (he is a terrible human being and he knows it). 

Anyway, Pink Nightmare had a speech ready after that, talking about unprofessional behavior and bad manners though Will's snorts and chuckles (it's not Will's fault that Nico had to whisper funny sassy remarks to him every second) might have made the entire speech a tad bit less threatening. And after that they started to eat, even though Ms Abomination Barby allowed so only hesitantly.

It is just him or is the whole seating order weird. He isn't used to eat with the teachers in the room, at least not with them sitting on a small podest looming above the students. When he and Nico sat down Will can pretty much feel the stares of almost every student on him. Needless to say it made him uncomfortable. Regardless it was easy to forget the students once he began to force Nico to eat vegetables again. He has told him for years now that he needs to eat them but his stubborn boyfriend never listens. So it is Will's objective to shove all of the veggies on Nico's plate. Especially spinach. Cause spinach is disgusting.

Anyway, Will saw Harry, Hermione and Ron at on of the tables. Apparently, there are different houses and each house has a table. It reminds him a lot of Camp Half-Blood. Harry and the others are in a house called 'Gryffindoor'. There are also 'Snakelin', 'PowerPuff' and 'Rawenmaw'. Will things that the house names are kinda weird to be honest. Then he told Nico that, he started to laugh and then proceeded to call him 'an adorable idiot'. While Will didn't understood why he was called an idiot he decided to take the 'adorable' part with pride. Apparently, 'adorable' is Nico's type.

After they finished eating, Dumbledore (it just sounds so much better than calling him Albus) showed them their rooms. Though Will doubts that they will stay in separate rooms for long. They started to share a room one and a half years ago. It significantly helped with Nico's nightmares. He hasn't had one since 9 months. And even that one was more light than usual. So yeah, Will's probably going to move into Nico's room soon. Well, once he asks that is.

"You nervous?" Nico asks me. Not the question that Will wants to hear but he can deal with this one as well. "I dunno what was worse. Meeting Hades or meeting the children." Will answers making Nico snort (Hah, score!). Nico walks towards his new desk where tons of books are stacked. "It can't be that bad. You teach the new kids about medicine all the time."

Will pouts. "Yeah but this isn't medicine. Thanks to a certain someone!" It's not like Will is that angry. If Nico doesn't want him to teach medicine than he doesn't have to. Especially considering he is not really that into the whole teaching business. To Will's surprise, Nico smiles apologetic. "I know that medicine would have been a better choice especially considering they could actually use that...but have you though about how you would teach it?"

Will frowns at that. What is his adorable looking boyfriend talking about? Nico appears to notice his confusion considering he answers his own question. "Just hold there hand to check the problems. Sing some hymns to heal most of their wounds? Maybe give them some Ambrosia? Than use some non-magical stuff for the rest? You are a healer yes, but not a normal one Will. But you are also not a magical one. You are a demigod Will. This whole thing wouldn't have functioned." 

Will stares at Nico surprised. To be honest, he didn't even think that far. But Nico's right. Technically, medicine really wouldn't have worked out. I really am kinda useless. Will can't deny that he doesn't understand why exactly he is part of this quest. He doesn't appear useful in the least. In fact, Will is more of a burden than anything.

"...You know, I am glad that you are here."

Will's eyes snap towards Nico's in shock. His boyfriend isn't looking at him and though Will could only look at his back he could see that Nico's ears are red. Nico is blushing. Of course he is. After all, he usually never really talks about how he feels, at least when it comes to positive feelings. Will can't see it but he is sure that he is blushing as well. He feels a smile forming on his face though he tries to fight it (without success obviously). Honestly, Nico always knows what to say. That's so unfair. How is Will supposed to be the best boyfriend of all time if Nico always beats him by far? Will hugs Nico from behind.

"I am too." Upon hearing Will's words Nico turns around, a grin on his face. Now that he isn't hugged any more (much to Will's disappointment) Nico decides to sit on the desk. Once comfortably seated he takes Will's arms and puts them around him. Will stares up at Nico with a burst of affection. Now that he is sitting on the desk, he is taller than Will. Nico has always been small. He always complained about it. Thinking that Will would surely want him to be more tall, a boyfriend who didn't have the height of a child. But that was stupid. Will loves his boyfriend's perfect cuddle height.

Nico shows Will a rare smile (though rare might be the wrong word considering he is showing it to Will more and more) and decides to put his arms around Will's neck. Will gets closer to Nico, his eyes now on his boyfriend's lips though his affectionate smile did not change. Then Will's eyes flicker to Nico's and the amount of love he saw in them made him forget about everything that bothered him. That awkward introduction, his inability to use magic, the anxiety of becoming a laughing stock, and the stupid worry about being a burden to Nico. All of these things didn't matter right now. Because his boyfriend is here looking at him as if he is his world.

"Can I kiss you?"

Will and Nico have been together for three years now. Surely there would be no need to ask this question. But Will still did so. Though not like everything else because of insecurity. 

"Of course, dimwit."

But because Will knows that he is the only one who will get a yes.

"Don't call me a dimwit, Sunshine. It makes me want to kiss you." Will exclaims with a chuckle making Nico snort. "I thought that was what you wanted?" Nico's answer is cocky yet it just sounds endearing. Will raises his right hand and lightly caresses Nico's cheek. He gazes at his hand touching Nico so easily. If it wouldn't have been him then Nico would have pulled away or at least he would have flinched. But because it is Will Nico simply leans into his touch. And it makes Will's heart combust. "I love you." His gaze is still on his hand before it flickers to his boyfriend's eyes. And then they lips meet.

And both couldn't have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks lol. The chapter is only 1200 words and so long but I couldn't add anything anymore. It just felt to good for a chapter ending. Still I feel bad cause I made you guys wait so long.
> 
> For those interested what happened (warning long):  
> One of my only two friends decided to suddenly have a fight and tell me I should get to therapy cause apparently if you can't see gore or are a scaredy-cat that is what you are supposed to do.   
> Same goes to me being slightly uncomfortable with sexual stuff and my 'inability' to swear. To which I want to add, yes I do not swear. I feel uncomfortable and bad when I do so though it has nothing to do with my environment. Wether friends or family they all live to swear lol.   
> And yes, talking about sexual stuff is making me a bit uncomfortable though I just am a really private person. And I have been thinking about potentially being somewhere on the asexual spectrum. To which I want to say, my friend supports all LGBT+ stuff but she doesn't really understand asexuality cause it just seems non-believable. Well thank you I guess. Anyway, I was annoyed at her, though mostly hurt because she suddenly acted as if my mere presents is an agony to deal with. She though said that she was 'worried about me' and just wanted what was good for me. Though once I told her that I am currently feeling never then better she didn't believe me.   
> Still I forgave most of it but then she suddenly told my other friend that she had to decide between us two. And honestly, that made me angry. Like that is just disgusting thing to do right?! My friend thankfully said, screw you I ain't gonna decide (they knew wach other longer so I was afraid she would leave me too).  
> But the funniest thing? She said that she hated how I instantly forgive her the next day if we had a small fight (I wouldn't even go as far as call them a 'fight'). Yet, since vacation ended (we had our fight before that) she is acting as if it never happened!   
> I am trying my best to act that way as well (she is still my friend after all) but I doubt it will ever be the same, at least in a long run. Her words and actions hurt me a little bit too much.
> 
> Anyway, due to this personal problem of mine I just wasn't in the mood to write and I am sorry for that. I am also sorry for this long explanation but I just need to get it off of my system.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this (sadly rather short) chapter! I will try my best to update quickly!

**Author's Note:**

> This is also uploaded on Wattpad (under the same name of course) where three chapters are already available.


End file.
